


Rainy days

by UndeadFae



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/pseuds/UndeadFae
Summary: Even in the coldest days, they're alright because they have each other, and that's enough.
Relationships: Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> doing something shorter and sweeter for once before i throw yall back into angst hell-

The day outside was dark, the clouds heavy in the sky, the rain hitting their windows. It was cold and uncomfortable outside, people rushing in the street under umbrellas to get somewhere dry and warmer.

Sakuma waited by the window, mindlessly petting the cat on his lap as he watched from the comfort of their apartment, his eye fixed on the street below, a frown on his face as he waited for any sign of the familiar bike. His phone had been quiet for a while now where it sat on the coffee table, he barely held back from grabbing it and dialing his number, knowing better than to bother him if he was in the middle of driving. Even if it was just supposed to be a quick trip to the grocery store, he hated the wait, be it minutes or hours.

Right as he was ready to doze off to the sound of droplets against the glass, he perked up, finally spotting the bike he knew by memory. With a soft smile on his face, he gently picked up the cat to head for the door, letting it get comfortable in his arms. Right on cue, it unlocked and opened, Genda on the other side with one of his dumb grins as he pushed the door open with his foot, arms loaded with bags and kicking off his boots as soon as he stepped inside.

“Hey- I’m home.”

Sakuma didn’t answer right away, just leaned in to plant a kiss on his lips, smirking a bit against them, the cat pawing at Genda for affection. He managed to maneuver the bags to leave one on the floor without dropping it, using his now free hand to hold his boyfriend closer by the waist, then happily scratching the cat’s head and ears when they pulled away. The smile wasn’t leaving his face, so warm and bright against the gloomy day it made Sakuma's heart skip a beat. Then, he pouted very maturely at him.

“What took you so long?”

Genda chuckled a bit, lifting one of the bags still in his hand to gesture at it.

“Figured we could just… be lazy and eat something from a restaurant for once instead of cooking?” Locking the door and stepping inside the apartment, Genda left the bags on the counter, finally taking off his jacket to shake off the cold of the rain. Once the cat decided it had enough and hopped off Sakuma's arms, he took the jacket from Genda's hands, leaning in to kiss his cheek, even with how cold his skin felt.

“Alright, you’re not in trouble- this time around. Give me a call next time, though-”

Genda just pouted, sticking his tongue out in answer.

“I can’t surprise you if I call you!”

Sakuma just rolled his eye, already moving to put the groceries away after hanging his jacket.

“Fine… go change your clothes and get warm, we’ll get settled and comfortable after that.”

Genda just nodded, turning to head to their room before stopping on his tracks, stepping closer to the counter to go through one of the bags. Sakuma watched with a quirked eyebrow, the grin on his boyfriend’s face hard to ignore. Then, he pulled a plastic container with a small ribbon on it. Sakuma blinked, staring at what he was being offered.

“Here- I saw the cookies you like at the store, so I figured I would bring you some!”

Sakuma stared a bit more, accepting the container, looking at the cookies with penguin-shaped frosting on top. He couldn’t help the warm smile on his face.

“You didn’t have to… thank you.”

“Anything to make you happy.”

And with that he finally headed for their room. Sakuma left the cookies on the counter, his eye now catching a glimpse of the logo of his favorite restaurant in the container of one of the bags. He shook his head with a fond smile- Genda really was a thoughtful boyfriend, even if he should’ve thought a bit more about himself too. He was his idiot… and he loved his idiot no matter what.

With Genda finally changed into comfortable PJs and sitting on the couch with his boyfriend in his arms, the two of them happily snuggled together as they shared their dinner in front of the TV, stealing kisses and bites alike, Sakuma sighed contently as he felt Genda's arm around his shoulders holding him a bit closer, the rain and cold outside just an afterthought. Few things made him as happy as this- these little moments shared together, just enjoying each other’s company and affection.

It was simply perfect, he couldn’t ask for more. 

“Koujirou… I love you.”

Genda smiled, planting a soft kiss on his temple, a hand brushing his hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
